Vampire Kisses No More
by TRUsong
Summary: When Alexander leaves, Raven promises not to make herself dwell on it...There's also Trevor....well read and find out! Reviews plss!
1. Lies and Goodbyes

Ch. 1

My hands trembled as they gripped the black silk bow, tied around a matching box. Alexander Sterling, my oh-so-hot boyfriend stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were nervous about opening it," he whispered in my ear.

"But I _am _nervous about opening it." I murmured half-heartedly. He chuckled in my hair and kissed it softly. The ribbon fell to the floor gently. My hands finally calmed down, allowing me to rip open the gift. My heart was ready to explode, melt or whatever. Alexander made it do that whenever he looked at me.

Only that it didn't.

I groaned in frustration as yet _another _box appeared. "Come _on,_ are you serious?" I asked impatiently.

"Anxious now are we?"

"No, duh."

I completed the same routine until finally-thank heaven-a small satin box appeared. In gold letters, _Raven, _was sewed on.

No freaking way.

"What's the occasion," I asked all breathy after a few moments of getting teary-eyed...literally.

I felt him shrug casually. "I don't know, I just thought you'd like it or something."

I bit my lip to stop from screaming like a moron and held the box in the palm of my hand. Geez, I was going to pass out any minute now. The lid popped open and I gasped.

Embedded in the middle of the soft cushion was a transparent black heart. I pulled it out, holding it in front of the light to see better. The heart shaped Onyx was framed by a thin silver band, and connected onto a solid silver chain.

Now normally, I would've refused putting on any stupid, pearly, princess jewellery, but seeing the glow come to his pale face, I could've melted into a pool right then and there. I beamed and he gave me one of those sexy smiles I loved.

"Here," he murmured while fastening the necklace around my neck for me. I looked down at it and thought, '_This would look so hot with my black corset!' _Shallow I know.

I pushed the thought away and rolled my eyes. Alexander twirled me in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The mansion was quite cold this time of night. Jameson, his butler, had left for some groceries and with the speed that he drives in, well, let's just say Alexander and I will be able to do some...stuff.

I pressed my lips to him s, earning a low moan from him. My hands tangled into his hair, using them to pull him closer to me. After more moments of sweet bliss, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I have to go," I whispered sadly.

He gave me a small smile and took my hands into his. "You know now that I can't survive my life without you in it. You can play with my heart all you want, do anything with it, but I'll always love you. This," he touched the necklace. "Is to show that you will always have my heart with you. Whatever happens, you'll know." He paused again. "Okay, that _was _pretty cheesy but, do you get my point?"

I laughed and nodded my head. His face suddenly turned extremely sad and I was about to ask what was wrong when he went all cheery on me again. I let it ponder in my mind, not wanting to forget about it. Alexander kissed me once more before letting go of just one hand and lacing his fingers through mine with the other. Once we got outside, the gentleman he is, Alexander opened the car door and helped me inside. The ride was unusually silent, the both of us making a bit of small talk.

As we walked up to my door, I caught myself staring at Alexander, who had his head tilted towards the night sky. Bright dots peeked at us, creating a beautiful scene.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, brushing my fingers along his cheekbone.

"Hmm," he started. "Nothing really, just stargazing I guess."

His soulful eyes caught mine; just before he leaned down to kiss me. When he pulled away, a sad feeling came over me and I didn't even know the reason why. Once again, Alexander's face turned grim a moment before I had turned towards my door. I turned back, wanting to ask if something was up, only to find empty space. I shook my head and sighed.

Tomorrow, I'd ask.

_____________________

Once in my room, I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. Raven Madison, I'm loving this outfit. Black, lacy tank top, mini black skirt with fishnet stockings-It was a killer. When I finished my nightly routine, I climbed into my bed and held Nightmare in my arms. She started meowing after a while and I knew exactly the reason why.

"_Billy Boy! Shut that computer up! I will not hold this cat back if she decides to rip your eyeballs out of your sockets!" _

And just like that, his computer sounds dimmed so low, I could finally hear myself think. I smiled and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I looked up at the ceiling and with a grim expression, realized: _Shit, my project's due tomorrow_

____________________

Becky's horn honked about the billionth time, when I skittered into the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon brought my senses to life. I pushed past nerd boy and earned a good shove from him. I hit my mom, who was just coming through the doorway, piping a yelp of surprise from her.

"Billy!" She exclaimed. He gaped at my mother, surprise obviously written all over his face. I gave him a devilish smile and went to get my eggs and bacon. I tried my best to tune out my brother's whining to my mom.

"Gotta go, mom." I said through a mouthful of pork. I pretended not to notice my mom's frantic waves to call me back as I shut the front door. I got into Becky's car and gave her the most apologetic look I could do.

"You're incredible," she murmured and started the truck. I smiled and fixed my attention on her radio.

"So, you look cheery today," I noted as a matter-of-factly. Becky instantly perked up and launched into her date with Matt last night. Being the polite (as if) person I am, I resisted the urge to just well, doze off.

"Oh, my, god," I exclaimed.

"I _know_! Can you believe he did that?"I looked at her stupidly, forgetting that she was still ranting about Matt. "Are you even _listening_?" She asked with a grin, but clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, totally. I just remembered, they're selling tacos at the cafeteria today."

_Yeah, nice save Raven._

________________________

I slammed my locker door shut and was about to go to my next class when I almost smacked into Trevor Mitchell. I stepped back, wanting to put some space between us. Unfortunately, he obviously knew I wouldn't want anyone to invade my dark, personal bubble, so he grabbed both my wrists and yanked them towards him. My body, obviously wasn't ready for _that_ and flew into him. I growled and pushed against his chest. "I swear Trevor, don't let me go and you're going to have practice on _one _leg." I instantly froze as his lips came down to my ear, leaving me paralyzed.

"Hate is passion, passion is good." His arms circled my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I looked around, in search of anyone-but of course, no one else is here but...us. Great.

I still tried pushing him away (even though nothing would happen) hoping he would _get the message._ I gave a dramatic sigh and stopped my feeble attempts at trying to escape. "What do you want Trevor? I'm gonna be late for class." I apparently surprised the both of us, because honestly, who gave a damn about education...well I don't for sure. Geez.

"Don't worry Monster Girl, I just thought you might need some comforting." He whispered in my ear.

"Comforting for what?" I asked, still trying to see if anyone was down the hall. Trevor let go of me and shot his eyebrows to the ceiling. He burst out laughing, "God, you don't know do you?"

I whipped my head back to him and gave him the scariest snarl I could produce, "know what?!"

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you."

"Trevor, I honestly swear I'll..."

"I saw Gothic Guy packing his things and leaving this morning."

Before he saw what I was doing, before I _knew _what I was doing, I was outside the school and running towards the mansion. My lungs burned with fire and my legs protested for me to stop-but I kept on going.

The mansion gate was open, so I didn't have t climb over it this time. I sprinted up the stairs and burst through the double doors, which was fortunately unlocked. I looked around and froze.

Nothing was there.

Aside from the year-round spider webs, the mansion looked as if it had been abandoned for years. The paintings and curtains were gone, leaving the walls and windows bare. My knees fell from beneath me, sending me sliding slowly to the floor. Tears leaked from my eyes, probably ruining my eye liner. My eyes scanned to see if this was a David Copperfield trick that Alexander and Jameson played on me.

But this was no magic. They were gone.

He was gone.

Just then, I caught sight of a black envelope on the first step of the polished staircase. I crawled over to it and looked.

_**Raven**_-it said on the front, written in Alexander's perfect writing with red ink. Last night, Alexander's present had sent me in awe, but today, I wasn't sure what I would make of it. My fingers ripped open the paper, pulling out a letter saying:

'_**Raven, **_

_**I knew sooner or later that you'd come here.**_

_**Last night is something I will never forget. I'll always love you…in a way. But there's something I also need to confess…**_

_**Being with you everyday was amazing. We shared so many things in common, me knowing that I could spend my time awake with someone who cares about me.**_

_**But that was only half of the truth.**_

_**I'm going back to Romania, to marry Luna.**_

_**The past days proved that I was able to maintain my control. In many ways-too many to mention right now. I feel terrible for leading you on…but a lie seemed better than giving you a painful truth at the time.**_

_**For that I'm sorry…**_

_**I wish you the best. Stay safe.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Alexander S.'**_

I read the letter again and again, not believing a word. I was nothing but a freak. I was nothing but a ploy, just a practice girl. My hands went slack and the letter fell from my fingers, floating gently to the floor. I tried swallowing the gigantic lump in my throat, but failed to do so. I let out a shaky breath as the tears I've been holding back exploded from my eyes. I felt my cheek touch the floor as sobs and heartbreaking wails racked my body.

If this wasn't the end of the world, then I didn't know what was.

____________________

I watched the day go by, turning from blue to orange, then from purple to black. Sighing, I looked up at the bare ceiling. I still had what? Four hours of curfew? My face felt like it would disintegrate if I moved it too much. I don't think I've cried as much as I just did. Ever.

Moments later, I heard a car drive up, onto the driveway. Two doors closed shut after the engine went dead. _I'm sorry, I don't want any visitors right now. _Come _on, _I couldn't say that-maybe…I don't know. I pulled myself off the floor, feeling like a complete rag doll. I got myself to the first step before the double doors opened. Matt and Becky appeared in the front opening.

"God, Matt- where the hell is she? I mean, I saw her be- _Raven!_"

I looked up at the sound of my name, hoping that it would've been Alexander instead of Becky. Sadly, my assumption was, obviously…wrong. Matt trailed behind her, seeming a bit creeped out at this unknown place. Becky reached me quickly and instantly pulled me into her arms.

_He left, he left he left, he left, he le-_

"It's okay, Raven," Becky murmured. I hadn't realized that I'd been saying the words out loud until Becky spoke. And for the second time today, my eyes spilled with uncontrollable tears, leaving me to wonder, _where did I go wrong?_

______________________

The car ride remained silent, both Matt and Becky looking back at me often. Was last night his goodbye to me? He seemed like he loved me _so _much though.

_Just a ploy, a practice girl_

"Raven, Becky and I think you should stay home tomorrow and-" Matt mumbled while looking at me. The expression on my face probably cut him short. I laid my head back on the headrest. Staying home from school seemed really good for to-

_No._

Actually, scratch that. I will _not _be more of a freak, geez, I was gonna prove to the stupid, royal suck-ups at school that I _could _survive without…_him. _I instantly perked up and piped, "Are you guys kidding? I am so not missing tomorrow."

As much as I'd _kill _to do so, I had my reputation- or what's left of it –at stake here. Becky and Matt looked at each other, completely confused.

_Crazy, _I read on their faces. Who knows, maybe I am. I wonder whose fault it is though. Mine, or…_his._

* * *


	2. Run and Hide?

Ch. 2

As I walked down the hallway, the most unbelievable thing was happening: people looked at me. Okay sure, people gave me _looks _of disgust and hatred but now, they actually looked, _looked. _I mean I couldn't blame them, they probably heard what happened with…_him. _

I ignored them and stomped away to my locker. Jennifer Warren passed by with her clique, talking about the latest trends. She did a double take, and strode over to me. _Come on! _I whined in my head, _why now? _I took a deep breath and turned to face the Barbie doll. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, probably looking over my outfit.

"You're blocking my way." I said flatly. She murmured something incoherent and I looked at her blankly. I shook my head and was about to go around her when- "I'm sorry about Alexander." –popped from her mouth. I froze and replayed the words in my head and again and again, not believing them.

_I'm going to Romania to marry Luna. _

I forced back the memory, holding back tears. "What?" I said astonishingly.

"You heard me," she started. "It's just…"

"What?"

"…there's no one to…"

The next words that came out of the hole in her face were so over the line that I dropped my books to the floor and started rolling up my fishnet sleeve. Jennifer had scampered off to her friends and was laughing hysterically at what she told me. I thundered over to her, shooting daggers at her gaping friends.

When Jennifer saw me, she smirked and cooed, "what are you gonna do, _freak_?"

I pulled back my arm and she finally saw my point.

"Not the bag!" She shrieked. "I _just _bought this!"

"Oh trust me," I snarled. "It's not the bag I'm going to screw up."

____________________

The Principal's office felt even more unwelcoming than ever. I sat in one of the student chairs, awaiting my 'punishment'. My eyes started drooping with sleep, when the secretary sniped, "Raven! Wake up!"

I bolted awake, but still slouched back down. I stared at the pale tile floor, tracing the lines with my eyes. The soft _click-clack _of shoes was sounding in my ears. A pair of _Lacoste _sneakers filled my sight, telling me exactly who it was: Trevor. The fury inside me started to boil up again, making me want to take a black sharpie and draw a line on his shoes. I finally looked up, disappointed I couldn't find a marker anywhere near me.

Trevor smirked at me, looking me up and down. I shot daggers with my eyes and opened my mouth to insult him just as he was going to do the same thing. I snapped my lips shut, feeling my cheeks redden up. I scolded myself for even blushing at the handsome idiot and went back to my _I-hate-you _façade.

"Come on Monster Girl, I don't have _all _day." He whined sarcastically.

My eyebrows furrowed, "what?"

"As school president, I, Trevor Mitchell am now officially in charge for detention duty."

My mouth dropped to the floor, causing him to chuckle loudly. I turned away, and banged my head on the wall several times. A weird tingling feeling (one I've never felt before) bubbled inside me-what the hell?! I felt myself reddening up again-damn, stupid blushing.

The secretary left, leaving the both of us alone, yet once again. My eyes flickered to the door several times before I decided on my next move: run. I bolted off my seat, and had my hand on the handle when Trevor came along and closed it back shut. Okay, I'll give this to him; he's stronger than he looked.

My shoulders slumped in defeat, obviously too tired to fight anymore. I glared at Trevor, seeing his eyes fill with sheer amusement. I bit my lip inconspicuously, feeling that weird tingling again. I looked back at Trevor, only to see _Alexander. _

I blinked twice, trying to see if I was truly looking at him. I felt my eyes water up as Trevor came back to my vision. His face changed from amusement to sympathy and back.

"If I open the door, promise you won't run away?" He sneered. Ah, what the hell. I'm too tired anyways. There _is _nothing else to do. Keeping up my character, I smirked and growled, "As if."

For the very first time, Trevor didn't insult me, he didn't walk away nor did he try to be all 'I-want-you-like-crazy on me. (Though I kind of didn't mind the last one…now.) I felt myself smile against my will, catching him by surprise. Trevor opened the door and stooped into a low bow. I giggled mentally and broke into a full sprint. School was over and I was probably the only one who had detention. Only that I was busting out.

I rounded a corner of lockers and let myself look back. Empty.

Hah! I lost Trevor. In less than ten seconds, I'd be reaching the door to freedom. Lockers blurred past my vision, and I let out a small hoot of victory. My hopes crashed down, as Trevor popped out of an intersecting hallway, causing me to screech and pivot around the other direction. I ran as fast as I could, (kinda hard with freaking combat boots) not wanting him to catch me. This was a game of survival.

I stopped and made my footsteps light and silent. My eyes scoured the ground, listening for the faintest sounds. I stopped in front of the chemistry room and hoped (so badly) that it was unlocked. The lucky duck I am, the knob turned easily in my hand. I snuck in and shut the door quietly. The room's air conditioner hummed consistently, swaying the plant's leaves gently. Geez, why'd I even go in _here? _If Trevor manages to find me, damn, I'm dead.

I was about to sneak out of the room when a shadow appeared in the door's window. I froze for a moment before backing up slowly. My footsteps were soundless against eh tile floor. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the fit of giggles fighting to get out. And then the most freaking unbelievable thing happened. My foot slipped on a stupid pencil that just _happened _to be there!

Of course, a chain reaction started. I gave a yelp of shock as my body crashed against the teacher's desk, knocking over the pile of papers and pens to the ground. Fortunately, I stood my ground, amazed I didn't get a concussion or break anything. The door flew open, framing a victorious looking Trevor. _Damn it! _I sighed heavily and started to walk to the closest empty seat. I mean, he'd catch me anyways if I tried to run away again. I heard the door click shut and turned around to face him instead.

I gasped as I found out that he was right in front of me, barely leaving any space between us. His face was so close to mine, I could feel the heat coming off him. For an unknown reason, my heart was beating so loud and fast I swear, it was going to burst out any second now.

"Don't you have a tea party to attend?" I sneered sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head saying, "Who died Raven?"

I ignored his comment on my clothes and glared at him instead. Another insult bubbled on my lips when he reached out both of his hands and trailed them up my arms gently, barely touching. I froze instantly. My mind was screaming, _kick him in the freaking nuts already!!_

But my body liked it. What the hell?! What was going on with me? Instead of doing the violent thing my mind suggested, I backed away, taking slow steps at a time. Each one I took, he mirrored forward. I frantically looked around, freaking desks, why are we in rows! With no escape, my only option was to keep going back. I wasn't filled with any fear-just calmness and that stinking tingling feeling again.

My back hit the wall, causing me to groan in disappointment. Trevor's blue eyes caught mine, finally making me realize that they truly were- hate to say it –gorgeous. I set my mouth into a thin line and sucked in a breath as he brought his lips down to my ear. "Don't worry, I still think you look hot in black," he murmured. "Come to my game tonight-It's okay, you can come out of your coffin, the sun will be down by then."

He chuckled low and brought his face back, in front of mine. Suddenly, both his hands were against the wall, on either side of my head. _Oh crap, _I've seen these in movies before. Part of me told me to run away, push him, just get away! But the other half wanted to stay, wanted _him. _

Before I had time to think, Trevor's lips came down on mine. I didn't pull away though, didn't slap him or anything. I…_liked _it. And honestly, that scared the shit out of me. My moral senses came back to me and I shoved him back and away from me.

"What the hell was that?!" I growled, trying to sound pissed but probably failed because I had no breath left. He grinned and simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just an experiment."

_Just a ploy, a practice girl. _

His letter came back to my mind again. And this time, it was harder to make it go away. Tears didn't threaten to fall this time- _fury _overwhelmed me now. My hand clenched into tight fists as I gritted my teeth. Thankfully, Trevor didn't notice, (not that I cared…_much_) and I looked back at him.

"Well I think I'm done here," I said, pushing my way past him. Once in the hall, I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed toward the exit. I walked out and praised my freedom. I heard the echo of the school doors opening in the distance again. I didn't have to turn around to check who it was.

"So are you coming tonight- I mean the game?" He hollered. Wow, no insult- must be my lucky day. I kept on walking and didn't so much turn my head to face Trevor. With a swat of my hand I yelled back, "Whatever."

My heart was racing again and I think I have a reason why. I _think. _I might, just a bit, have a tinsy, winsy crush- ugh –on Trevor Mitchell.

Shit.

* * *

**Hey. Chappy 3 coming...up called...Game on!**

**Hope you read it...and please..for heaven's sake REVIEW!! :)**


	3. Game on!

Ch 3

I sat on my bed, thinking '_what the hell is happening to me?_' Obviously, something was wrong. I growled and threw my black satin pillow across the room, knocking over my table lamp. My hands balled up into fists as I bit my lip, trying to hold back a frustrated scream.

Man, I had _major _anger issues.

I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. I would never forget _him, _no matter what. But, life _has _to go on. Trevor- that tingling feeling came again –has been my nemesis for so long. But _this_, whatever it is, was going to change things. A lot.

I don't think I can let go of you A- I sighed –Alex…Alexander. Saying his name finally made the burden on my chest lighter. I grimaced and reached out to grab my phone. Maybe I shouldn't or I think I should, no, I should-

_Raven! Suck it up and _do _it already!_

I sighed and picked the phone up. The dial tone hummed in my ear. I punched in the very familiar numbers and waited.

"Hello?" The phone spoke.

_Here goes the beginning to the end of my life._

"Becky…I need a ride to the game."

_______________________________

The bleachers were packed with screaming fans tonight. It was pretty chilly again- many wearing scarves and sweaters. They were attempting to do the wave and failed miserably when this guy- I think his name was Kevin –screwed it up when he tripped over the step and spilled his pop and ketchup loaded hot dog on a girl wearing- sadly –all white. He stared at her incredulously before bolting down the stairs and hiding behind a group of guys joking around.

The girl obviously freaked out, punching the guy beside her as she jumped in shock. I snickered as the guy flew over and well, created a disaster. Becky pulled me along and we sat on two empty spots, a few rows from where our school's cheerleaders would be. Our team's bench was situated next to the cheerleader's ground, where Trevor would be as well. Damn, tingling!

Honestly, okay I _liked _him. Did I have to feel it _every time _I said his name?

"So, why are there so many humans here anyways?" I roared over the noise.

Becky rolled her eyes at my 'human' term and answered, "Matt and the guys have to win this game to get to the finals." I nodded slowly, soccer really wasn't my…forte.

I tapped my foot mindlessly as we waited for the game to start. Students hollered louder and got on their feet, hooting the two team names. I looked at the field, just in time to see Trevor's team emerge from their dressing room. Their coach, Chris P. he liked to be called, held himself tall, trying to looked aggressive or something. The opposing team did the same and started with their warm-ups.

I watched Trevor pass the ball with his teammate, Austin. He looked so, determined and focused. Becky shouted a 'be right back' to me and went off to talk to a waving Matt. Well, it's his ass that's gonna get kicked once the coach sees him socializing.

The ref blew his whistle indicating the start of the match. Everyone cheered and hollered as the two teams created passes and took shots at the net. I moaned once in a while when the ball got taken off our team and was passed up to the waiting strikers. Trevor and Austin, both mid-fielders played pretty well. Although one tried too many tricks, he was still a great asset to the team.

"_Kick him! Kick him!_" Chris yelled. "_Never mind, the ref's coming! Don't kick him! Actually, go kick him! The ref left! Kick him! I don't care about your leg! Just kick him!_"

I giggled as I heard the coach ranting on and on. Jennifer and her cheerleaders were doing crazy flips and pyramids, cheering on our team. I smirked, surprised her plastic face didn't break in half. The bruise was going away though, (damn, should've just given her a concussion or something.) The whistle for half time went off and the students got up to get refills and stuff. I stood and stretched suddenly realizing, _where the heck was Becky?_

My eyebrows came together as I recalled her never coming back from talking to Matt. I blew out a sigh of relief as she appeared, trying to squeeze through the crowd with drinks and nachos. I snorted and asked, "Making out with matt?"

She gave me one of those _you've-got-to-be-joking _looks and said, "No Raven, I wasn't. As you saw for about the past forty minutes, he was on the field, playing his game."

I nodded dramatically and asked, "It took you _that _long to buy _two _drinks and _nachos_?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again, probably thinking of what to say. "Some idiot at the cashier wouldn't give me my change back so I had to '_deal with it_'."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Huh, I never really took Becky to be a violent child. I shrugged and took a sip of my Coke. Becky took hold of hers and was about to open the paper packaging of her straw, when she dropped it. She clucked her tongue and bent down to pick it up. Just then, Jennifer and a couple of her cheerleader zombies (I mean they were like freaking pale) strode by and pushed Becky.

"_Hey_!" Becky exclaimed, spilling her drink all over her top.

"Oops," Jennifer sneered, putting a hand to her mouth. "Look at this, Emma and Yvette, the freak and hillbilly have come out to play."

"I'd watch that mouth of yours Barbie," I scoffed. "Get that ruined by me, and you won't have anything to use for blowjobs."

Emma and Yvette gasped simultaneously, looking at Jennifer and waiting for her response. I swear, her face twitched but otherwise stayed expressionless.

"Freak, talking to me like that, it's gotten you consequences. So you better watch yourself."

I gave her an _I-don't-care-and-whatever _look before she flicked her ponytail at me and walked away. The two snobs did the same and joined their stinking master. Luckily, nobody was close enough to hear our argument but others were starting to fill in the stadium again.

"Thanks," Becky murmured. I gave her a faint smile and sat back down. The field started to buzz again as students took their places and got ready for the second half. Jennifer and her zombies started to cheer again, hoping our team would win. The last five minutes were ticking and it was now a tie.

"I do _not_ want _any _overtime or penalty kicks!" Coach Chris P. shouted. Matt had possession of the ball, racing around his opponents and was about to take a beautiful shot when he got shoved and kicked from behind.

"Play on!" The ref instructed. Over half the crowed boo-ed as number seven got away with it. Matt threw his hands in the air but otherwise got up and went back to his position.

"That's bullsh- I mean crap, I'm gonna kill that bastard who hurt him!" Becky hollered suddenly. I laughed and pulled her arm, urging her to sit down. With a grumble of some words I couldn't make out, she gave in and tuned back into the game. Number seven turned out to be better than our team expected. He shot around all the midfielders and defense except for one. I recognized the last defender to be Nick J., the guy who sits beside me in one of the many classes I honestly don't pay attention to.

A cheerleader, not one of Jennifer's zombies, cheered louder, or should I say _shrieked _louder. What's her name again, Fufu? No, Franny. Yeah, Franny! Huh, she probably liked him or something. Nick jockeyed the opponent, not taking his eyes off the ball.

Two minutes left. Damn, this was getting intense.

Somehow, I don't know how, Nick managed to rob the ball off of number seven, sending our school fans wild. He launched the ball up to Austin who- yet again –_somehow _bicycle kicks it and is headed into the top left corner of the net by the one and only: Trevor Mitchell.

I bolted up and screamed with so much joy that- wow I screamed. Screamed with _joy_!

Becky and I were jumping up and down, yelling like morons. Who cares? Everyone was doing the same thing anyways. Trevor ran around, hooting triumphantly as his buddies jumped on him and chanted his name. The coach threw his clipboard in the air as the ref blew his whistle indicating the victory for us. Coach did his happy dance and pointed at the other coach screeching, "_Haha, Suckers! _We're in the _finals!_"

I snorted at his immaturity and let Becky congratulate Matt. Students ran around, yelling wildly at one another. I looked around for Trevor and saw him jumping on Austin, praising him for his kick. I walked down the steps and stopped at the edge of the field. I sighed, he doesn't even know I'm here. As if on cue, Trevor looked my way and caught my eye.

He instantly beamed even brighter and started to go to me when, guess who? Jennifer Warren shook her pom-poms, signaling her zombies to attack. Trevor turned in surprise and nearly lost his balance as Jennifer ran into his arms. My body froze and a bomb of jealousy exploded in me. Jealousy and hurt, oh and anger. Yeah, especially the anger.

Jennifer smashed her lips against Trevor's and tangled her fingers in his hair. My heart broke into a gazillion pieces as he lifted her off the ground, and twirled her around. All the while, never breaking apart. Jennifer's eyes opened and she looked at me. Son of a-

She winked and closed her eyes again, not done with Trevor yet, who was completely oblivious to what was happening and…how I felt about him. She pulled him closer to her, trying to shove it real good in my face. I couldn't take this anymore.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I pushed my way through the crowed. I'd wait for Becky near the car or something. I never wanted to see that two-faced bastard again.

I sobbed and hugged myself, trying to keep war from the cold air. My hands shook and my eyes were still flowing when Matt and Becky came. They were holding hands, and laughing together, sharing every happy moment they could.

And I hated it.

Every damn bit of it.

Becky broke away from Matt's hold. His smile disappeared because she let go or saw me. "What's going on Raven?" Becky asked low. When I didn't reply she asked again.

"Just take me home." I mumbled

"But-"

"_Just freaking take me home!_" I yelled.

Teardrops leaked one by one- "Please Becky, just take me home." I whispered. –like blood, from my broken heart…

* * *

**Chappy 4! Coming up!**


	4. Dark Chocolate

Ch 4

Becky didn't show up bright and early this morning. Once I got into my seat, I resisted the urge to yell at her again. "Sorry 'bout last night," I mumbled sincerely. She kept her face expressionless, not bothering to look at me. I sighed and turned to look outside my window.

Once at Dullsville High, Becky parked in her usual spot and cut the engine dead. I looked at her briefly, before hopping out and murmuring a thanks. I shut the door with probably too much force and didn't bother to look back. I put on my black fingerless gloves and headed straight to my locker.

Inside, I could hear people chatter about last night's game, praising Trevor and Austin's final goal. I growled in my head and took my science textbook out. Students sat in desks, socializing and flirting with each other in the classroom. I took my usual spot in the very back, not wanting to be interrupted. I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

A flirty laugh stood out from the others, alerting me that Barbie had entered the room. I looked up to see her two minions, Emma and Yvette, flanking either side of her. My breathing became shallow and I could feel steam rising off of me. I shot daggers with my eyes, wishing that small knives _would _actually shoot out. She noticed me staring and ruffled at fingers at me, while giving me a shark grin.

I looked away unwillingly, wanting to just go to her and strangle her pretty, stick neck. "This day could _not _get any worse," I grumbled under my breath.

But, since karma can be such a bitch-it also applies to me.

Trevor walked through the door, all smiles. He had on a navy blue vest on top of a pastel-coloured dress shirt. His hair was styled into a perfectly messy look. My heart skipped a beat as his eyes flickered passed me. I gritted my teeth thinking, _fine, ignore me, I don't give a damn about you._

Coincidentally, the only empty seat was the one _beside _me. I felt tears threatening to fill my eyes as I heard him take his seat. I turned my body the other way, not wanting him to see me or me see him. Time passed and I finally let myself a peak at him. I moved part of my head to him and from the corner of my eye could see Trevor.

He was looking right at me.

I whipped my head back, feeling my heart starting to race. Do I _want _to hate him again? No, not really. But, last night just ruined any of the relationship we had. And trust me, there wasn't much.

My fingers tapped on the desk, waiting for first period to end. Mr. Bailey, our science teacher was a _huge _soccer fan. Word has it that he was trying to steal the soccer coach position. I saw his mouth moving but was too bored to actually digest the words he was saying. I caught some like _partners _and _project. _Two words combined, equaling disaster.

I heard the class groan in unison, not wanting any more work for the week. I was totally with them. You know how I said that this day could not get any worse, and it did? Well apparently, it could get a hell lot _'worster'_. (I know, it's not a word in the dictionary, it's _my _word)

" 'Kay guys, I'm assigning you to your partners this time," he paused. "I know, I know, you can whine and mope all you want, but trust me, these are the _least _of your problems. You have it easy." Mr. Bailey finished while pointing at us, I rolled my eyes and hoped that Becky was here, instead of at Music.

Names were called, some hated it and some loved it. Nick J. stood from the seat beside me and walked over to where _Franny _was seated. Huh. I looked at her and watched as Nick plopped down in the seat next to her. Franny blushed like crazy, when he whispered something low enough so only she could hear. I rolled my eyes, not because it was ridiculous but because it was something I never wanted to see or live through ever again.

"Yeah, Jennifer and Chris Erskine," Mr. Bailey read on. Jennifer's mouth dropped to the floor, surprised she didn't get paired up with Trevor. Well, that's just too bad for her. Jennifer looked at Chris, who was play combing his hair and waggling his eyebrows at her. Jennifer rushed to Mr. Bailey at once, starting to argue about her new _'study buddy'_.

I felt a bit of smug happiness fill me for the first time today. Once, Mr. Bailey was done, sending her to sit beside Chris, he went on with calling out the project partners. "Okay, so we have Adrian with Moira, Amanda with Jake and Raven with Trevor."

My head snapped to look at the teacher. "Sorry, what was that?" I said loudly, cupping my ear to emphasize what I was saying.

"You heard me, Raven." My shoulders slumped and I was now back to feeling what I did this morning. Complete crap.

I opened my textbook to the cells unit and stared at the lame drawings. "Ahem," Trevor interrupted. I ignored him and turned further away from him. "I thought you weren't going to show up last night, Raven," he began. "But it turns out you did."

My fingers stopped tapping the desk instantly, realizing Trevor had never called me by my name before. Ever. "I-felt like-watch-cheering the team on," I stuttered stupidly, not looking at him.

"Oh, I see, thanks." He said after a while.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled. Not really looking at the pages anymore, I turned them anyways, keeping myself from lashing my anger on him.

"So, my place or yours?" He asked suddenly.

"Look Trevor," I said, not being able to take it any longer. "I don't give a damn about this project any more than you do, so don't try anything!"

"But-"

"No, I know you're only doing this because of what happened. Or you're doing some bet for your friends on _'who got with the goth chick'_. Don't try to give a lie. So you can just get on with your freaking life! Because honestly, I don't really care if you screw it up-better yet, I don't care if you screw Jennifer Warren too."

With that, I stood up, picked up my stuff and started stomping my way to the door. Thankfully, the bell rang, just as I stepped into the hall.

_____________________

Lunch at the cafeteria was the usual. Students sat with their friends, talking and laughing, eating and flirting. I readjusted my black scarf and went to buy lunch.

Fajitas, okay, not as bad as yesterday-pork 'n' beans, I shuddered and started to go to the courtyard. Becky was undoubtedly still mad and would gladly hang with Matt anyways. I wasn't jealous or anything that she preferred him more, but I _am _human, (sadly) I have feeling to you know.

Once outside, I saw a couple of girls playing volleyball. I walked briskly passed them and kept my eyes on the ground. The white ball collided with my head, causing it to jerk forward and get whip lash.

"Nice going, Alexis," one sneered.

"Shut up, Alana!" Alexis replied. "My bad."

I cursed under my breath and kept walking. I dropped down on a shady piece of grass. Working on my fajita, and looked at the other students. Most people here were considered to be in the 'in crowd'. I was more of the outcast.

Maybe the only one, who cares.

The sun peeked in and out from behind the clouds while the wind whistled through the trees. I pulled my I-pod from my bag, bringing out a piece of glossy paper. It fell to the ground gently, my messy writing scrawled on the back. I picked it up and brought it closer to my eyes.

_Alexander and me, baking cupcakes. _

My eyes started to tear up while my eyebrows came together as I flipped the paper over. Staring back at me was well, just me. I stood alone, an empty gap beside me. Despite the tears, I smiled. I had forgotten, Alexander wouldn't show up. But I knew he would always e there with me. Even if I couldn't see him, I knew he was there.

My shining eyes were looking at the ceiling, as I held a chocolate cupcake with black bat-shaped sprinkles to top it off. My jaw clenched and anger burned through my veins. There was no more Alexander.

There wasn't one to begin with.

My chest heaved in and out, wanting to scream, hoping it would make the pain go away. I wanted so badly to forget him, but I couldn't. He's part of my soul now. Forgetting him would be like throwing a part of me away.

I folded the picture in half and shoved it back in my bag. I had about another twenty minutes before the bell would ring, signaling fourth period. Lucas, Lulu for short, appeared from the cafeteria with an armful of flyers. He was, I think, part of the decorating and party committee, planning dances and such for the students of Dullsville High. He went from person to person, giving them each a flyer.

When he came to me, he didn't make any small talk with me or meet my eyes. Instead he pushed the paper into my waiting hand and mumbled, "Hope you er- attend."

I shook my head and rolled my now dry eyes as he went to the next girl, looking all cheery and happy. That was so gay. I focused my attention to the flyer and scrutinized it.

_This year's Halloween dance will be held at the gym between the witching hours of 6:00 pm to 11:00 pm._

_Tickets will be sold at the cafeteria all next week. _

_Wear your costumes and remember to PURCHASE YOUR TICKETS._

_None will be sold the week of._

_Spook to you soon._

_The School Committee._

I blew out a breath and also put that in my bag. In that moment, I saw Trevor strolling on the path in front of me. I swore and brought my bag on my lap, pretending to dig for something inside. I groaned as he did a double take and changed his course to me.

I stood up, slung my bag over a shoulder and went the other direction. Trevor obviously caught up to me, matching his stride to mine. I didn't snap at him or make an insult, just let him walk with me, thinking that the cold shoulder was the best way to go.

After a while he sighed, "Raven, I- "

I turned to him and gave him the most menacing look I could.

"Why the hell are you giving me that look?" He suddenly exclaimed.

I was surprised at his sudden outburst of anger and shot back, "_Me? _You're getting pissed at _me?_" I snarled. "You're extraordinary! All you rich suck-ups are the same. You have _no _feelings for anyone but yourselves." I finished stalking off.

"Yeah, coming from someone like you."

I stopped and turned back around. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought things were going to be different, _Monster Girl,_" he sneered. "I was _way _off. Things won't change between us. It's going to be the way it always has been."

I knew his words shouldn't have created such a hard impact on me, but it did. I felt hot, angry tears run down my cheeks and whispered, "Good. Getting my heart ripped to shreds again isn't on my list anyways."

I didn't want to see his reaction. Instead, I pushed past him, bumping his shoulder on the way.

_______________________

The rest of the school day went by slowly, the clock's hands not killing time fast enough. It was the last period and the math teacher was going over the basics of Trigonometry. I looked around to see my classmates to be just as bored. The bell sounded indicating the end of school. I mouthed a 'thank you' particularly to no one and rushed my way towards the exit.

Once at home, the smell of freshly baked cookies filled my senses. My stomach grumbled and I hopped into the kitchen. Billy Boy and his nerd friend, Henry sat at the table, finishing their milk and cookies.

"Hi Raven," Henry greeted while blushing. I nodded at him and grabbed a bunch of cookies. Nerd boy rolled his eyes at how many sweets I took and tugged Henry up the stairs with him.

"I'm hungry, geez," I said to no one. I said a quick hello to my dad and ran up to my room. After shutting the door, I posted the Halloween flyer onto my mirror, hoping that Nightmare wouldn't rip it to shreds. On second thought, why did I even want to go? I mean I had no one to _go _with anyways. My date was always with Ale-

_Just a ploy, a practice girl._

My mind went blank as I spotted the heart-shaped necklace under the mirror, looped around a necklace hook. I picked it up and fastened it around my neck. Reflected in the mirror was a girl, dark colours highlighting her pale skin, she was wearing a beautiful chain. Rested in the hallow of her collarbone was a black heart, that shimmered rainbows in the light.

"_You can play with my heart all you want, do anything with it, but I'll always love you_." Alexander had told me. But now I realized the different meaning.

_I_ wasn't the one playing with his heart, _he _was. _He_ was the one who could do anything with it. _He_ was the one who fooled me into loving him. _He_ never gave me his heart to hold with me. _He's_ the one who can survive life without me. Yet _I _was the one who still loved him. It was _my_ heart that was played with.

A piece of dark chocolate, that's what I was.

My feelings were bittersweet, I didn't know which way to feel. Should I be all sugary sweet? Still love Alexander, live my life always wondering and hoping he still loved me as well? Or did I want to feel cold and bitter. Despise him, wish that I'd never met him? But there were two things I was absolutely sure of: love sucks and I really didn't like dark chocolate all that much.

* * *

**Chappy Five coming up!! COME ON REVIEWS!!!**


	5. A Masked Gift

Ch. 5

It was Saturday and I had _no _plans.

I sighed and stared at the T.V. My parents were out at the club having their monthly dinner date and Nerd boy was sleeping over at Henry's for the weekend. All that was on were lame biographies and those stupid shopping channels. Finishing the last kernel of popcorn, I shut the T.V. off and went to my room.

My room, still not cleaned since the past three weeks, was a shipwreck. I'm not even going to waste my time trying to explain what was messy about it, cause honestly, I'll be seventy by the time I'm done. Saturday night, and I had nothing to do, that was a disgrace to teenage humanity.

I smiled as Nightmare popped up from a pile of my clothes. I scooped her up into my arms and looked out my window. Sighing, I dropped Nightmare on my pillow and pulled my black, _Jack Skeleton _sweater over my head. There was one place I actually felt like going to now.

_______________________

I haven't been to the cemetery since before Alexander left. The wind whistled quietly between the headstones, ruffling fresh and wilted flowers. My combat boots made soft crunching noises as I headed to Alexander's grandmother's grave. No fresh flowers were laid beside it. Just a pile of dead carnations from way back. I stood there silently, hoping that grandma would have a solution to all my problems.

_I don't know what to do with my life anymore, _I thought. I knew I wouldn't get a direct 'answer' back, but I'd like appreciate a sign indicating she heard me or something. Oh well, maybe she's busy or something. I bid my farewell and headed back to the gate. Walking on a dark, windy night, alone, with no light and _beside _a graveyard would probably scare the crap out of most people.

But for me, hell, it was like...normal.

I didn't feel scared or freaked, I felt just fine. Up until a pair of headlights appeared behind me.

I heard the tires roll closer to me and kept walking even when the vehicle stopped. I held my breath and quickened my pace as I heard the door open and slam shut.

"Hey!" A female voice said. My eyebrows came together.

"Becky?" I replied, turning and walking to her.

"I thought I'd find you here," she murmured. "I checked your house but no one answered so I figured, '_She's definitely not at the mall...so she's probably at the cemetery.'_"

I chuckled at her accurate assumption and went silent. She began fidgeting with her hands, looking everywhere but at me. I sighed and finally spoke. "Look Becky, I'm sorry about my major spazz. I-I don't know, I just had like a meltdown or something." She looked up and walked over to me.

She pulled me into a sisterly hug and whispered, "You should've told me, I would've listened to you." I sniffled and let go of her. "Come on," she said, tugging my hand towards her truck. "Good thing I bought some ice cream."

I rolled my eyes and launched into my chaotic life. I was thankful that Becky wasn't me, 'cause I was sure as hell that I'd be zoning out by now.

________________________

"That freaking jerk!" Becky exploded. I sighed.

After telling her everything, I felt like I could make it through my stupid problems.

"Well, I mean I'm not going to the ends of the earth or planning to do anything for him," I started. "I'm just not like that." Becky bit her lip and looked at me through the mirror.

"What?" I asked expectantly.

"Nothing," She said quickly. I growled and hit her with my fluffy pillow.

"Come on, I just did like a Dr. Phil episode on you, you could at _least _tell me what you were gonna say."

"Alexander?" She said his name like a question, hoping I wouldn't have a breakdown again. I looked away from her gaze, not expecting _this _topic to come up. Okay, maybe I did, but it didn't mean I _liked _talking about it.

"He's gone now." Was all I said. Guessing the subject was closed for discussion, Becky nodded and reached for a magazine. I shoved a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth wanting to get a brain freeze. Why? I just didn't feel like thinking about anything right now. I know, it _was _a stupid solution.

After Becky left, I felt really dizzy. Note to self: Don't try to eat another 2L bucket of freezing ice cream after _just _finishing one. Damn, I was wasted on…_ice cream. _I crawled into bed, too lazy to dress into my pajamas and switched off the bedside lamp. Little did I know what dream was about to attack my dead brain. And trust me, it was really, really…weird. Seriously

_______________________

_I stepped out of my horse drawn carriage, letting one of those butlers with the judge wig help me down. _

_Okay, where the hell am I? _

_I looked at myself and almost cried. I had a satin black gown, you know, Jane Austen style. I had matching jewellery on, coincidentally the Onyx heart. Meh, it was an _okay _outfit for the most part. I looked up to see other girls dressed the same, one of them Jennifer Warren, who was wearing a snow white cocktail dress that complimented her whole body._

_Ten bucks she went around the whole world to find that skank dress. I mean the dress was pretty alright, but the girl herself? No comment on that. My heels (No way! I'm wearing those.) clicked against the marble path, which led up to a beautiful mansion. Which was also coincidentally looked like Trevor's. Aw, hell._

_I turned around, wanting to go anywhere else but here. Unfortunately, there was no where to go. People stood in every available spot behind me, trying to get into the party. A bouncer, or should I say, one of those goofy looking guards suddenly blocked my way to the entrance. He held out his hand. _

_Okay, this is a tradition I've never heard off when going to a ball. I took hold of his outstretched hand and shook it. He pulled away quickly hissing, "What in heaven's name are you doing?!" A British accent. Sweet. _

_I gave him a confused look. He sighed heavily. I gave him my famous eye roll and asked, "What's your name?"_

"_Eric Mason the second, fourth grandson of Charles Lewitt Mason, fifth-"_

"_Yeah, okay got it." I interrupted. "So Eric, do I need like an invitation or something?"_

"_Precisely, my lady."_

_I snorted at his etiquette and politeness and realized I didn't have this oh-so-called invitation. He smirked and murmured, "That's too bad, but don't try any 'trickery' on me."_

_Good, I wasn't going to anyways. I mean I don't want to go to this party thing anyways. I sighed, playing my disappointed damsel role and turned around to walk away. I was in the state of half awake and half in the dream itself. I had taken three steps before hearing my name get called from behind. My first instinct should've been to ignore but curiousity got the best of me and I chose to turn around._

_Standing beside Eric, dressed in a sharp black suit was Trevor. My jaw dropped and I shut it quickly, hoping I wasn't freaking blushing again. Wait, didn't I _hate _him?_

"_Let her pass, she's one of our, uhm, guests of honours." Trevor told Eric. What?! I wanted to freaking _leave, _not do a waltz with Mr. Lefroy. For some odd reason, instead of bolting and hoping I'd pop into another dreamland, I stayed put and waited. Waited for…Trevor._

_He walked to me gracefully, a look of adoration in his eyes, making me feel precious and special. Hah! You've got to be kidding! Trevor Mitchell adores me? Not that I liked or didn't like it. My breath caught as he offered his arm out to me. I unwillingly but willingly took it and tried to stop myself from shaking like a blender._

_He led me past the crowd, who was dead silent and gaping at us. _

Look at the freak. I'm so much worthier than she is. Love the dress, hate the girl. Don't know why she's here. How can she be good enough for him.

_Ever face that looked at me reflected a silent insult. Every, single face. I averted my eyes to the ground, not wanting to see them. What made the blow harder was that they were all about me, not about my escort, Trevor._

_We walked through the doorway and passed by a line of butlers, standing patient and polite. I smirked at their cheap-ass jobs and hoped they had shifts. We walked up a grand, marble staircase lined with pieces of velvet cloths, connected with bouquets of blooming white orchids. A few crystal chandeliers hung from the cream painted ceiling, illuminating and sending rainbows around the ballroom. _

_An orchestra played a melodic song, sending heavenly music around. Couples danced around, looking like snowflakes falling from the sky. A long table covered with a white silk tablecloth. Platters of food and desserts were set up, leaving no empty space. Waiters walked around with intricate silver trays covered with glasses of red wine and champagne. _

_Heh, they looked like penguins-black with tails. I really looked at Trevor for the first time and realized just how handsome he looked. His blue eyes twinkled at the sight of the dance. Noticing I was looking at him, he turned and cocked his head to the side. I smirked as he bowed low and urged me to dance with him._

_I froze in my spot stuttering, "You're funny. There's no chance in hell that I'd dance. Ever." _

_He pulled on both my hands and laughed. "But this isn't hell Raven," he scoffed. "If it were, I don't think you'd be here with me." _

_I raised an eyebrow at his cheesy but sweet comment and felt my cheeks get warm. He shrugged and waited for my answer. _

_Aw, c'mon! This was so unfair. How could I resist the urge-what the hell! It was a dream-might as well make some use of it. I sighed dramatically and let him lead me to the dance floor. I bit my lip as he placed my hand on his shoulder, and his on my waist._

"_Just follow my lead," he whispered in my ear. I nodded mechanically and looked at our moving feet. What type of guy can invent and memorize these stinking steps anyways? After about say fifteen agonizing minutes, I got the steps down and managed to look away from our feet and into Trevor's sky blue eyes. _

_I smiled and let him twirl me around and around. I looked away and noticed that the rest of the dancers had stepped aside, creating a fairly large circle around us. I pushed them aside and looked back at my knight. He smiled and laughed, holding me gently and lovingly in his arms. With no heads-up, the room went pitch black, making it impossible to see._

_I couldn't feel Trevor anymore. A couple girls screamed and I heard someone else tell them to shut up. Wow, spazz much._

_I began to worry, I mean girl in the middle, standing alone, not a good combo. F.Y.I._

_My nervousness and worries disappeared as the lights came back on. Except that all the guys were gone. _

_Girls stood alone, their escorts and partners somewhere. Their bickering stopped when the orchestra started to play two single notes. Again and again- the Jaws theme song._

_Oh shit._

_Our head whipped to the stairs as the guys leaped up them, wearing either white or black masquerade masks covering their eyes. The air filled with excitement and lust as the gentlemen reached their partners and pulled them into a graceful Viennese waltz. But where was Trevor?_

_I felt like Cinderella, but losing her prince instead of the prince losing his princess. And then I spotted him, standing at the edge of the stairway, directly in the middle. His dashing suit caught my eye. Although his head and the top of his face were swallowed in the dark, he was still my handsome prince. _

_I reached him and giggled, "That was pretty surprising." He smiled and held my hand. MY mouth curved up at the feel of his touch. I closed my eyes as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. My heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings, sending me all breathy. I opened them and gazed into his. _

_My body froze as I realized they were dark, not blue. His hair wasn't blond, but black and wavy. The man slowly removed his mask, revealing not Trevor, but Alexander._

_His eyes smiled sadly, trying to fool me yet once again. My shaking hand came up to cover my mouth, muffling a soft cry. "Why would you do that?" I whispered without meeting his gaze. "How could you do that to me?" He opened his mouth to speak but I rushed on. "You lead me on, made me think you loved me! You lied, lied to me and liked to my heart. Why _me _Alexander?" _

_By now, my eyes were overflowing with tears and I finally let myself look into his. The silence between us stretched on, making me bite my lip and hope he would care to explain. I shook my head in shame and turned, doing the hardest thing imaginable: walking away._

_He grabbed my arm and pulled, causing me to whirl into him. My breath caught, as he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me closer to him. I turned my head away from his, not wanting myself to crumble. He leaned down and brought his lips to my ear, "I'm sorry Raven. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything, sorry for my being, sorry for my greed, sorry for my words, sorry for the lie."_

_My eyes met his before he leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. A single tear leaked from my eye. He pulled away and looked at me. "Don't leave me," I pleaded. He smiled and let go of my hand. It yearned out to him, begging him to stay. Alexander retreated down the steps one by one-letting the shadows engulf him._

_I broke free of my trace and bolted for him. Holding the hem of my skirt in both my hands, I rushed down the stairs. I burst through the double doors and searched around frantically._

_He was gone. _

_And then darkness._

____________________________ _

"_Alexander!_" I screamed, bolting upright. Balling the sheets in my fists, I covered my mouth, trying to hold back my painful cries. My hair was plastered to my face with sweat and my eyes were watering up again. Wrapping myself in my wool blanket, I walked to my window and looked outside.

The street lamps illuminated the dark night, glowing bright and orange. The houses were fast asleep, the low hum of cars sounding in the distant highway. My breath fogged up the glass, making the scene go all misty. I wiped it away with my fingers and stopped when something caught my eye.

Outside my window, laid on the sill was a single black feather with a red silk bow tied around the end. A gold tag was attached to the ribbon, the black cursive letters saying: _I am sorry._


	6. Project Bear

Ch 6

I somewhat liked Mondays. It was four days till Friday! But it was also the start of an excruciatingly painful school week. I mean, why does life need to have education?

It's so unfair.

I threw on whatever was available in my closet and got into Becky's waiting car. I buttoned my black petticoat and hugged myself, trying to keep warm. In science, Mr. Bailey said we had this period to work on our projects. Trevor wasn't here yet, so I had to wait for quite some time. I was feeling so ecstatic today.

Receiving Alexander's token of his love had made my hopes shoot even higher. He still had feelings for me. He still loved me. I let myself smile discreetly and took out my textbook. I don't think anything could bring my day down. Not even Trevor.

Knowing about Alexander was very heart-warming, but the part with Trevor also made me feel different about him. Just a bit. Jealousy was a real pain in the ass sometimes. The door opened and Mr. Mitchell entered. He wore a long sleeved tee that hugged his upper body perfectly. His blond hair seemed a bit more tousled than usual but still looked good.

He smirked when he sat in the seat beside me and said, "Good morning Monster Girl, sleep in your coffin okay?"

I simply smiled, which definitely caught him by surprise. "You should get a bigger bed Trevor, I don't think you and Jennifer can fit in that small racecar bed of yours." I sneered back.

"Hmph," he scoffed. "Don't worry, I'm free tonight- I'll be there at seven."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Whatever, let's just get on with this stinking project."

Halfway through our rough copy, he stopped writing and laid an elbow on his desk and rested his head on the hand. Trevor stared at me and it started to get somewhat awkward.

"What?" I sniped, smiling at him. I honestly don't know why I would still be mad at him…much.

"You're unusually happy today, and I like it," he murmured seductively. I bit my lip and looked away. So it was noticeable! I mean, it's not like he would care anyways if I told him. "Did something in particular happen?" He murmured seriously.

Trevor reached his hand out and let his fingertips touch my pale cheek lightly. An electric vibe passed through me, sending me paralyzed. Why was he so interested? He smiled sweetly and leaned his head to the side.

"I," my mouth spoke. "Got a present last night."

His smile grew wider for some odd reason. I guess he was over Alexander then. NO harm in telling him.

"I got a present from Alexander," I blurted softly. He said nothing for a few seconds and so I smiled and clapped my hands playfully. I started to write again when I heard Trevor's chair screech against the floor. I whipped my head back and saw him picking up his books.

"What's going on?" I asked him. Trevor's face was red, jaw clenched and eyes blazing like blue fire.

"None of your business," he growled. My eyes trailed him as he whispered something to Mr. Bailey who let him leave class afterwards. I looked at the ceiling and sighed. What did I do now?

____________________________

School ended and Matt invited me and Becky to the diner for a soccer party, celebrating their advance to the championships.

"I don't wanna go," I whined in the backseat of Matt's car. Becky turned in the passenger seat to look at me, rolling her eyes while doing so.

"Raven it's not a very hard thing to do. You just eat, drink, talk and leave. Understand?"

I narrowed my eyes at her playfully and grumbled, "Fine, but I want a chocolate milkshake."

____________

The diner was packed with the sooner team and their 'possies'. Matt called the waiter, who led us to a booth near the back. Songs played from the jukebox and teens danced lively on the floor. Matt ordered our meals and the two went off to dance while dinner was being served. I fiddled with my fork and stared blankly at the wall filled with Elvis pictures.

Moments later, the food came and I couldn't see Matt or Becky from my seat. I sighed annoyingly and picked myself up from the booth. I attempted to squeeze my way through the moving and shaking bodies.

_Idiot, I should've you just have gone _around _the dancing people?_

I growled, frustrated I couldn't take another step. Many bumped into me and never even said sorry or looked. Rude, much? Damn, I'd have to wait for a stinking slow song. Just then, arms wrapped around my waist and swayed me to the beat of the music.

"You're looking very fine tonight," he mumbled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and looked at my outfit. Ooh, a black sweatshirt and jeans. What was so attractive about that?

"You're keeping Jennifer waiting," I said. His hands captured mine, and spun me around. Time seemed to stop and the people's face suddenly disappeared into the darkness. It was just me and him. I gazed into his eyes, seeing that same adoring look from my dream. My heart fluttered insanely, as he tilted my chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

Except for one.

Jennifer's face popped into view, resting her chin against Trevor's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and smirked when she saw me. Trevor snatched his hand back and grabbed Jennifer's slim ones in his.

The expression on his face changed, turning into that rude, stuck-up boy who cared for no one less than in his rank.

"Having fun?" Jennifer sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at her and said, "If you don't mind, you can do your physical experiments on Trevor when I'm _not _around." My eyes flickered to Trevor, who was still expressionless. He whispered something to Jennifer, who smiled and kissed his cheek.

Without another word, they both turned and walked away, disappearing into the oblivious crowd.

____________________

I found Matt and Becky seated at the booth when I returned. I gaped in surprise and threw my hands in the air.

"Geez! I've been looking like everywhere!" I exclaimed while getting into the empty seat in front of theirs. Matt stuffed his face with fries while Becky worked on her salad. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my milkshake. I grimaced at its now watery taste and pushed it away. Becky stiffened and I watched as her eyes moved to the right again and again.

_What? _I mouthed her. Becky's head cocked to the side minutely and I finally understood what she was getting at. I looked to my side and saw Trevor walking towards us. His hair was ruffled and he still had that stupid smile on his face.

"Get lost Trevor, no one wants you here." I snapped. He slid into the spot beside me and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Aw, don't be a hypocrite Monster Girl," he complained. "I know you want me bad."

I choked on a laugh and snaked myself out of his arm. He winked at Becky, who looked away and picked at her left over food. Matt's face turned lethal and he leaned closer to Trevor.

"Do us all a favour and shut up." Matt mumbled. "I don't think you want that face of yours broken."

Trevor simply smirked and turned back to me. "When do you plan on starting _our _project?" He asked.

"Never."

"We'll see about that," he started. "Do me a favour doll-face, and clean your room."

My face pinched as I tried to make sense of what he said. I swatted away and watched him leave and melt with the still dancing teens. We split the bill and made our way to the car. They dropped me off at the edge of my driveway and greeted me goodnight.

I trudged my way through our door and found my parents in the living room. My dad told me to sit down.

Uh-oh. I don't _think _I did anything wrong. He looked at my mother who nodded him on. He was still silent. My mom rolled her eyes and decided to break the silence. "Raven, you're getting to be a big girl now," she said, folding her hands. "We just want to remind you of…being responsible."

"About what?" I asked slowly.

"Being a nearly young adult, there are uhm, distractions- Just don't do anything that isn't right."

Are you freaking kidding me?

Were they _actually _giving me the _bird and the bees _talk? My jaw dropped open, "But I don't even have a boyfriend!"

My dad looked at my mom and coughed, trying to hide his hysterical laughter.

"What?" I exclaimed. "I _don't_."

My mom smirked and explained. "I was talking about your education."

Oh, that also made sense.

"We just don't want you spending over night partying and hanging wherever on a daily basis," my dad added, finally done laughing.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I agreed not _really _meaning it. I got up to leave, when my mom called me back. I rolled my eyes and turned back.

"Mrs. Mitchell called and said you and Trevor haven't started on a science project you've been assigned."

My eyes bugged out and I blurted, "Yeah, so? We'll get it started soon."

My dad shook his head and said, "No, you won't. Which is why we've invited him for dinner tonight."

"But we already had an early one at the diner with his team!" I argued.

"Well, he might get hungry again," my mom pointed out. I stared at them in disbelief and hoped I would just die right now. They shoo-ed me and said Trevor would be coming soon. I couldn't believe this.

So that's why he freaking told me to clean my room.

______________

I was wearing my black tutu with a matching one-shoulder sweater top and purple knee-high socks when the doorbell rang.

"Raven, mom said get the door!" Nerd boy shouted. I growled in annoyance and _walked _downstairs. I adjusted my hair and turned the door knob. Trevor stood on the other side, wearing a black blazer, its cuffs rolled to his elbows, showing the pastel coloured dress shirt underneath. He smirked and handed me a bouquet of red roses.

"It's a science project, not a dinner date." I said flatly.

"It's alright, we can pretend." I rolled my eyes and unwillingly let him in. My parents and Nerd boy appeared from the kitchen, greeting him as well. MY mom looked like she would faint anytime while my dad struck up conversation with Trevor. My shoulders slumped as we took our seats at the dining table.

Trevor sat in front of me, kicking my foot on purpose. I glared at him viciously and looked at my parents. They gazed at him, passing the food along absent mindedly. I noticed Nerd boy staring at Trevor and me, not talking his eyes away from us. I kicked him in the shin, giving a message to _quit it. _He kicked me back and sent the table shaking. My mom gave us a death glare and we stopped.

Trevor took a few spoonfuls of pasta before passing it to me. I grabbed it from him and put a decent amount on my plate. We ate in silence, looking at each other. Then Nerd boy asked the most irrelevant question, "Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I dropped my fork and looked at him annoyingly. Trevor smirked and said, "Well, not _yet. _But I mean, who wouldn't want to be with a beautiful girl like your sister?"

My mom blushed and my dad looked at him like he was worthy enough to take his daughter out on a date. I growled and went to the kitchen, suddenly losing my appetite. MY dad shouted to start our project or he'd actually _supervise _us. Why doesn't he?

I bet you Trevor was gonna try something. I jogged up the stairs, knowing he'd follow me.

"Okay, let's get this over with. I don't want to have to do _this _again." I mumbled. He smiled and took the textbook from my desk. I sprawled on the floor, feeling bored already.

A couple hours later, we had the final copy done, having an extra two hours to do anything. I was so proud of myself! Hah! My first A this year!

I gave him a high-five and rested against my bed. He did the same but turned his head so he could see me. Trevor was about to touch my cheek when he narrowed his eyes and picked up something from my bedside table. HE turned back to me, revealing the raven feather.

"So, Gothic guy gave this to you, huh?" He said flatly. Again, every time the Alexander subject comes to mind, _he _goes all moody. I nodded and smiled, knowing that he still cared for me.

"It's getting pretty stuffy in here, mind if I open you window?" He asked in the same tone. I shrugged and waved him on. He stood there for a longer time. I mean you're _opening a window. _He turned back and smiled. He crouched down and leaned closer.

"Do you love me, Monster Girl?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The way his face changed from mocking to serious- God, it was priceless.

I mentally rolled my eyes and whispered, "You know what I think Trevor?"

"What?" He murmured.

"I think," I paused. "You're too full of yourself."

I burst out laughing and pulled away. Despite the annoyance on his face, Trevor smiled and stood up. He picked his stuff up and walked to my door.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Sorry Monster Girl, I got practice." He winked and turned back to say something else. "Tell your parents thanks, and we should do this more often."

I rolled my eyes and watched as he shut my door. I heard his car revving off, sending the night silent once more. I sighed, Trevor was acting so different now. But I still had feelings for Alexander. He was a part of my soul now. I couldn't let that go.

Standing up and putting away the project, I went to draw my curtains shut. Sitting on the ledge, was a small, black teddy bear holding an open card. A simple line written straight across sent me crazy.

_Till next time._

_

* * *

_

**_HEYY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I CURRENTLY HAD TO DO MY PRIME MINISTER, STUDENT COUNCIL SPEECH..SO CHAPPY 7 COMING UP_**

**_THANKS TO THOSE WHO _REVIEWED~!!!!**

**_CHAPPY SEVEN CALLED : La Vie en Halloween (The life of Halloween..)_**

**_.DUN_**


	7. Spin the Bottle

Ch. 7

Oh my God.

Pink frilly skirts, cashmere sweaters, Abercrombie polo shirts. How do people call this style? And the price!! Like honestly- $35 for a _t-shirt. _I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. The mall was packed today with people shopping for last minute costumes. The Halloween dance was coming up this Friday and it was an excuse to buy more clothes. I watched as little girls and boys told their parents they wanted to be fairies and pirates.

Always wanting to be a vampire is not really a costume.

I walked past the tres chic boutiques and Hollister shops in search of my gothic shop. My heart melted as I entered the double doors to my other world, coloured with black. This was _my _shopping style. I went through the aisles, picking anything that sparked my interest. My eyes sparkled as I found a gorgeous black tutu.

Oh, I'm so gonna match this with my one shoulder black sweater and a mesh top.

I paid for my stuff- Holy shit, $200.00. Oh, well. I'm gonna wear it again anyways. I walked out the store and suddenly felt really hungry. I speed-walked to the food court and ran into a guy.

"Holy! Watch yourself!" I sniped. "No way, Zach?"

Zach was this guy gym who slacked even more than Becky and I did. Hah, he freaking worked as a dude who gave out free Teriyaki meat. That's…nice.

I shook my head and went to order a burger and fries. I picked up my tray and sat at a vacant table. Man, my mom was going to _kill _me.

"Mind if I join you?"

I whipped my head around, causing my hair to fly in my face. "What are you doing here?" I asked impatiently.

"This _is _a public place, is it not?" Trevor retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't get in my way."

Totally ignoring my request, Trevor sat in the chair in front of me and popped a fry into his mouth.

"I think I hear Jennifer calling," I started. "She sounds like she needs help with unzipping her skirt."

Trevor glared at me annoyingly and picked a couple more fries from my plate. "Went on a shopping spree?" He asked. If he was referring to my one bag of clothing, that was such an insult to my money. I mean, we can't all buy freaking Lacoste t-shirts.

"It's a costume," I started. "Yeah, I bought one that doesn't reveal my body like Jennifer."

"Are you getting jealous?" He sneered. His question actually hit me. Was I jealous? I mean, I wasn't dissing her off _that _much. As if reading my thoughts, Trevor smirked and said, "I mean, with the way you're talking about Jennifer, you seem to really hate her guts."

"I _do _hate her, it's as simple as that."

He looked at me seductively and leaned forward, covering my plate of food. "Speaking of costumes, you're going to the dance with me this Friday."

I raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Hah, as if."

"Okay, let's just say that was a yes."

I rolled my eye and watched him get up. He winked and walked away. "You got ketchup on your t-shirt!" I yelled. I laughed as he stole some napkins from two cute girls who were checking him out. I watched as he bowed dramatically and disappeared in a _La Vie en Rose _store. Wow, I just noticed that the first half of Jennifer's last name, Warren, sounds something like whore? Just a bit. Picking myself up, I went the opposite direction and went to find Nightmare a new litter box.

_______________________________

I fell back against my bed and hugged my pillow tightly. I was going to the dance with _Trevor Mitchell. _Despite my grudge to him and my burning love for Alexander, I felt excited for this Friday. I smiled in anxiety, wanting the day to come sooner.

***

As I stepped out of Becky's car, I noticed patches of ice on the ground. What the hell? It's only freaking October! It better get warm by this Friday. I wrapped my black scarf around my neck and cursed when the wind blew and made it fly in my face. Before I knew what was happening, my foot walked on something slippery. I yelped and waited for my head to hit the ground.

Suddenly, a pair of arms caught me and gently brought me to my feet. Damn, that was close. I turned to face my savior and was somewhat surprised to find Trevor. I blushed and slapped myself mentally.

_Stop it! Blushing is a weakness. He'll find out you blank, blank, blank. _

My conscience never finished its sentence as he put my scarf back in place and brushed my disheveled bangs aside. He smiled sweetly and murmured, "You better watch yourself, you don't want to break anything again."

Jennifer walked by and linked her arm with Trevor's. "Baby," she started. "Don't get too close to the freak, you might catch her disease or something."

I watched Trevor's face change as he agreed and walked off with her. Jennifer turned back and winked one of her evil eyes at me. I pivoted the other way, wanting an avalanche to come and bury her. Son of a-

"Raven!"

I turned around to see Becky flailing her arms wildly. "What?" I asked glumly. She didn't seem to notice and began her oh-so-exciting news. "So, Matt and I are going to the dance as Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, but I can't find a dress yet, so I was wondering if you could help me?"

My eyes stared at her blankly, not really _hearing _her. She rolled her eyes playfully and asked me to meet her at their usual spot for lunch. My locker was crammed with an almost finished stack of candy and textbooks.

Just as I was about to close it, I noticed a lavender paper taped to the inside of the door. Pulling it off, I read the message quickly.

_I'll pick you up 7_

Recalling him saying the same line to me a couple days earlier, I rolled my eyes and shut the door. Gym was our last period before lunch today. Explain it in two words? Boring shit.

It was the volleyball unit this month, and I really, _really _sucked. My combat boots squealed against the floor as I ran to the front of the court, ready to spike the ball. Well, _attempted _to at least.

Leaping into the air, I swung my arm and completely missed the ball. My eyes widened in shock as I smashed into the net. Crashing to the floor, I yelped and winced at the pain spreading all over my body.

This was why I _didn't _participate in gym.

A ripple of laughter exploded from the class, sending me grumbling incoherently. The class ended and our lunch period was next. My eyebrows came together as _every _singly student sat eating their meal in what looked like a retarded circle.

"Where's the supervisor?" I asked Becky. She shrugged and went to sit by Matt. He greeted her with open arms. Following her slowly, I looked over to see what was happening. A single beer bottle was spinning smoothing against the floor, stopping a few seconds later.

I see, spin the bottle.

The two ends pointed to a guy and girl who crawled over to the middle and met each other halfway. The girl smirked as the guy leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. Everyone _ooh-ed _and _aw-ed _as they went back to their places.

"So what happens if you're in a relationship?" I asked Matt.

"This is like a neutral game, so like any couples are kinda free for all."

My mouth dropped shockingly and retorted, "I thought you and Becky were like this," showing him my intertwined fingers.

"We are," Becky giggled. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Ugh, _rain. _Have I mentioned how much I _hate _it. You get wet, it messes up your mood, you get wet, you can't go outside, you get we-

Suddenly, I heard the room go quiet. Turning my head, I looked at Becky and Matt. They grinned sheepishly as I looked over the rest of the cafeteria. All eyes were on me. Guiding my eyes to the bottle, I groaned as I realized it was pointing in my direction. Scared, I leaned my head to the side, trying to see who the hell was matched up with me. Of course.

Trevor.

The students looked back and forth between us, expecting the impossible to happen. "Hah, I'll pass!" I said, snorting like crazy.

"You can't back out!" Someone shouted in the distance.

"Come on, it's gonna be your first kiss right? At least it's someone hot!" Another shouted, causing the crowd to laugh. I glared feverishly around, not liking the sudden attention. Trevor smirked at me, challenging my willingness. Heads turned to me, awaiting my final decision.

Honestly, I didn't want to be more of a freak. I mean, it's not like he can humiliate me right? It was just a kiss. Nothing that would hurt me. Feeling the crowd's emotion stir, I suddenly began to have second thoughts.

_You can do this. _

I sighed lowly and walked to the middle. Trevor's eyes widened in surprise, probably not expecting me to actually do this. My eyes stared at the ground, seeing his shoes come into view. Just get it over with, I pleaded silently. My hands clenched into fists as he tilted my chin up with a finger. His other hand went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I ignored the _ooh-la-las _of the other students, paying attention to Trevor and only him.

"Just a kiss," he murmured softly. Something told me that he _was _serious about it thought. His lips were soft against mine, knowing exactly what they wanted. The students hollered and some begged for the bottle to be spun. He pulled away from me and took my hand in his.

A seductive glint was in his eyes, and I could tell he wasn't finished yet. Trevor tugged my arm and led me out of the cafeteria, the crowd oblivious to the fact that we had just left. He rounded a corner, leading us into a hall that anyone rarely passed through.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. Trevor pinned my flailing arms to my side and gently pushed me backwards. My back suddenly hit the wall and I realized that I was trapped.

"I _know _you have feelings for me," he whispered. Laughing, I gave him a curious look, hoping he would fall for it. Before I had a chance to protest, his mouth was against mine again. My mind was torn between loving him and hating him. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt a few seconds before snaking under it and touching my bare skin.

I shuddered at his touch and moaned as he ran them across my stomach, leaving a trail of burning fire.

I had to let go.

There was no lying, avoiding and denying it anymore. I was in love with Trevor Mitchell.

My arms curled around his neck, pulling him even closer. I pulled away to catch my breath and surrendered my neck to him. He brushed his lips along light then pulled my mouth back to his. His finger traced my cheek, moved down my neck, down my arm, caressing my hip and the side of my knee. His hand suddenly gripped the back of it and rested my leg along his side.

My breathing stopped and he broke free, resting his forehead against mine. Asking the same question he did on Monday, he brought his lips to my ear whispering, "Do you love me, Raven?"

Realizing he called me by my name, I gave him a sweet kiss and answered, "Yes. Yes, I do."

My heart fluttered as he smiled, making him look handsomer. "Why seven, I thought you were supposed to be at the Halloween bash at six?" I asked him curiously.

"I _always _come an hour late." Chuckling at his weird tradition, I untangled myself from him and forced myself to walk steadily.

"Raven,"

I turned back to look at him. Trevor was leaning casually on the wall and said, "You look gorgeous today."

He winked and I rolled my eyes, thinking of what Becky would say about my new romance.

* * *

**CHAPPY EIGHT COMING UP.................REVIEW'S PEOPLE PLEEASSEEE. YES THAT MEANS MY FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL**

**AHEM: JUSTIN, EMMA, TRISTAN, HAKEEM, MARIELLE, KYANA, FRANNY, YVETTE, AMY....AND THE REST WHO HAVEN'T EVEN PUT ONE!!**

**-TRUsong**


	8. La Vie en Halloween

Ch 8

It was already eight.

He said he'd pick me up at seven. I looked at the clock again, making sure that I didn't read the time wrong. Yup, it _was _freaking eight. Becky had phoned me earlier, asking if I wanted to go with them. I told her to go ahead and that I'd wait for him a bit longer.

Now, I realized how stupid that decision was. I mean, maybe he was there already. But honestly, how can anyone forget their _date? _Already missing two hours, I might as well just go and make use of what's left. After applying my usual style of make-up, I suited up into my costume and hobbled down the stairs.

"Dad!" I hollered, "Can I borrow the car?"

My foot tapped impatiently as I heard my dad grunt and haul himself off the couch. The keys rattled in his pocket as he appeared in the hallway's door.

"So, where are you going again?" He asked gruffly.

"Uhm, school?"

"Okay are you going to kill it? Cause I mean, remember my racket?"

Rolling my eyes at him, I took the keys he was offering and bolted out, not wanting to hear if he changed his mind. My hands gripped the steering wheel as I pulled out of our driveway. The streets were filled with kids holding bags of candy. _Trick-or-Treat _sounded from many doorsteps as people opened their doors. I chuckled as a pair of young teenage girls ran away screaming, a masked boy chasing after them.

This was my favourite day of the year and I was going to have a hell of a good time.

* * *

The school was pounding with music when I stepped out of my dad's car. The weather felt relatively warm tonight, the previous ice patches on the ground now gone. My combat boots clacked lowly on the pavement as I headed for the school's main entrance. Streamers hung from windows which flew loosely in the wind. Cotton webs were plastered against the brick wall, gigantic fake spiders attached everywhere.

I smiled at the gorgeous decorations and stepped into our haunted school. Two students sat at a table, a box filled with admission tickets. Alli, the student I recognized held out her hand, waiting for my ticket. "Did you actually buy a ticket this time?" She asked sarcastically.

Giving her one of those glares, I pulled out my ticket and handed it over. Justin the boy beside her looked up from the book he was reading and rolled his eyes. "What are you supposed to be anyways?" He asked glumly.

"Your worst nightmare."

With that, I walked on and burst through the doors to the crazy dance. Strobe lights flashed wildly, spotlighting, the teens faces ever so often. The D.J. played around with his discs, receiving a gazillion requests from begging students. Bodies were pressed up against one another, moving and if possible came closer. Girls giggled as random boys they knew grabbed hold of their waist and pulled them in a tight embrace. The air was filled with music and intensity, two key elements to get the boys...started.

Nobody said hello to me nor did they even acknowledge my presence. Nobody asked me to dance or where I got my costume because I was still the same person yesterday and two weeks ago. I was still a freak.

_The _freak of Dullsville High.

But since confessing my feelings for Trevor, I began to feel more accepted. He cares for who I am. He cares for my heart. He cares for my family He cares for...-the doors opened and I turned my head to see what was going on-...Jennifer Warren.

My now bandaged up heart had felt as if a stake had just been driven through it. She looked stunning in her red gown dress, matched with a golden mask across her face. If people could just see what she was truly underneath that. I made myself look at Trevor, who was now pleading a silent sorry with his eyes. Everyone started to mull around them, blocking my view of the two.

They deserved each other. She was a cold-hearted bitch and he was a back-stabbing jerk. How could I even let myself think that we could love each other? Let alone _be _together? Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized that I _was _nothing but a toy. A toy to Alexander and one to Trevor. There would never _ever _be a happily ever after for me.

I went around the back and rounded the school towards the main entrance. Upon my departure, I overheard Alli and Justin talking at the ticket table. "So why _do _we need two people at the booth anyways?" He asked, clearly getting bored and coming up with an excuse to try and get away.

She looked at him sceptically and nodded, probably seeing reason. "You're right," she agreed. "I'll see you on Monday."

Alli stood up and left Justin, to fend for the next hour and half. I stifled a half-hearted laugh and ran outside. Fumbling for the car keys, I pressed the unlock button and quickly got inside.

And so I let it all out.

My body shook with painful sobs, all the while tears streaming down my face. I cried for my heart, for who I was, for my reason being. Nobody came outside looking for me and so I was grateful for that. Pulling myself out of my crying position, I looked in the rear view mirror and nearly killed myself. MY eyes were running black and my cheeks were flushed red. My neck ached from my previous position and I moved my head from side to side. Exiting the entrance was Alli and a boy whom I couldn't recall at the moment. Sighing heavily, I turned the engine on and went to hunt for a large bucket of ice cream.

* * *

With my whole family out, I had control of our house. Changed into my black, silk pajamas, I grabbed the biggest spoon I could find and chowed on a bucket of delectable ice cream. Once in a while, I'd bury my face in a pillow and scream at the top of my lungs.

_How can I give you all of me, when all you give is half of you?_

Seriously, I'm willing enough to show Trevor that I practically love him and I'd want to be with him even if it means facing the judgement of others. But _him, _all he cares about is his stupid reputation and only shows his so-called feelings for me when no one else is there to see. I don't want to live in the shadows. Okay, maybe I do, but what I mean is that I don't just want to tag along for this ride, I want to live it, join it and experience ever moment of it. Love is freaking complicated yes, but if you find someone to share it with, it sure makes it a hell lot easier.

Blinking rapidly to chase the tears away, I lay my head on the couch and let my mind drift off somewhere where the only things in the world were me, myself, and I.

* * *

My eyes were obviously glued shut with dry tears when I tried to open them. Rolling myself off the couch, I slipped on my furry black-bat slippers and made my way into the kitchen. Geez, it was like 7:00 a.m. I Raven Madison, wake up on a Saturday at 7:00? Meh, I'm going nuts.

Gazing out the window, I noticed my parent's car parked in the driveway. The rest of my clan was undoubtedly still sleeping, and so I had the whole morning to myself. Minutes later, I already felt bored and decided to go for a walk. I slipped on a black sweater and my signature black combat boots. Knowing I wouldn't be gone long, I waved off writing my parents a note as they would probably still be asleep when I got back. As I shut the door firmly, I lifted our _welcome _mat and pulled out a key that matched the lock. Starting to walk, I didn't realize how cold it was this morning and cursed when I decided I need gloves. "Like honestly, it's only November," I murmured grumpily. It was at the precise moment of turning back that I noticed. There, taped to the glass of my window. A single red rose with a flimsy white paper attached to it.

No freaking way.

I pushed and pulled on the doorknob and realized, _Idiot. I locked it. _

Smiling anxiously, I slipped the key into the lock and pushed it open. My boots stomped loudly up the stairs, sending the picture frames to shake on the wall. A cold breeze brushed across my face as I rushed into my room. My hands hit the glass, apparently wanting to get their hands (excuse the pun) on the gift. The rose felt fragile in my hand, its blood-red colour looking genuinely lovely. Knowing a smile would appear on my face was one thing, but the way my insides were melting and my heart beating faster was another.

Hands shaking wildly, I pulled the paper off the stem and hoped it was more than a one-line message. Hearing my parent's shower turn on, closing the door seemed like a pretty good way of making them think I was still "asleep". The door clicked shut quietly, sending the room quiet again. They didn't know much about my 'love life', only that I _liked _Trevor. Well, also my relationship (or whatever was left of it) with the brooding Alexander. Just as I was about to open the letter, my door burst open and Nerd Boy appeared.

Shoving the present under my pillow, I glared at him and sneered, "Ever try knocking?"

He rolled his eyes and retorted, "Mom says that Trevor's mom called and said he needed to talk to you or something."

See he can't even say it to my face. Giving him a brief nod, he left and shut my door. Sighing with relief, I gently placed on my table and opened the letter.

_I know a million apologies will never make up for what I did to you. No one should ever go through what I did. Especially you. _

_I was careless and only did everything that I did for reasons I don't even know anymore. You mean more to me than you think because if I were to choose between breathing and loving you, I'd use my last breath to say I love you. My heart aches for you. I promise to take your hand and protect you from everything that scares you. This rose is a symbol of passionate love, the kind that never goes away even when you want it to._

_I've been lying to myself all this time- Raven, I love you._

_It's eight letters, three words and one meaning. Don't ever forget that._

_Yours Forever and Always._


	9. Black Teardrops

Ch 9

IT was as if nothing had happened between us.

Like he never stood me up or even had feelings for me. Trevor Mitchell strode down the hallway, a laughing Jennifer wrapped around him. He whispered something in her ear that made her smile broader. My eyes narrowed as they came closer, making Trevor go stiff. Jennifer looked from him to me and raised a delicate eyebrow.

She kissed him on the mouth which broke him out of his trance. The Barbie strutted away, but not before giving me one of her _back-off _looks. SO she did notice about what happened with me and Trevor. His expression changed into that mocking once and said, "I got held up on Friday, if you know what I mean," he gestured down the hallway to where Jennifer went. My breathing started to get ragged but I forced myself not to run away crying.

"I don't give a damn about Jennifer...or you." I stated flatly.

Something like pain flashed across his face but vanished as he said this, "You act like you don't care Monster Girl, but under that mask of yours- you still love me."

Although I knew it was true, I didn't want to get hurt again. It was time to play the Alexander card. "At least Alexander still loves _me_, for who I am and all that deep romantic sayings," I said with a wave of my hand. His eyes flashed with anger and all traces of humour were gone.

Trevor's face went dark and he whispered gruffly, "I don't know why you still think that guy _loves _you, because shall I remind you? _He left._"

A sarcastic laugh escaped my mouth and I shook my head incredulously. "God, Trevor. He does love me. He just wrote me a letter attached to a rose and..." My voice trailed off as I realized I had told him about Alexander's latest gift. Trevor's expression changed into pure fury as he spun around and left without another word. He stalked down the hallway, ramming his fist into one of the lockers. I flinched mentally and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. My god, crying was like a hobby for me lately. The bell rang, signalling the start of the classes...and the end of my life. Again.

* * *

I looked up to see that it was only 2:30. Didn't school end at like 4:10? Matt noticed my dismay and said, "Today's our championship game, they're letting the school off early."

"Oh."

He looked at me sceptically and asked, "You're coming right?" I grimaced and was about to decline, when Matt put a hand in front of my face and made me shut up. "Do not ditch me or Becky, I mean it's our _last _game." His eyes were pleading with me.

Whining some protest, I finally said yes. He jumped from his seat and...fell. Everyone turned to see what had happened and I couldn't help but laugh. Matt gave me a sarcastic death glare but cracked into a smile a second later. "Why _do _you want me to go?" I asked curiously.

"Becky's going to be lonely." My eyes rolled, knowing that he was just covering with an excuse to hide the truth. The teacher dismissed the class and everyone rushed out the door, pumped up for the final game of the season. Sighing, I stood up and followed the crowd. The hall was filled with cheering students as a small portion of our school's marching band paraded along. Matt disappeared with his oncoming team and I noticed a tall blond amoung them.

Trevor turned his head at the exact moment I spotted him and met my eyes. Forcing myself to smile, his expression stayed flat as the cheerleaders swarmed them and he disappeared as well. Fury bubbled beneath my skin, realizing how jealous I was right now. Taking a calming breath was a pretty good idea. The noise had died down for now and I used the opening to escape.

The courtyard was filled with less people and I settled for sitting at a bench for a while. Although Trevor was mad, I knew he couldn't deny his feelings for me. Which made it all the more worse because _I _wanted him to like me. It's true that I did love Alexander but there will always be a longing for Trevor in my heart. The win ruffled my hair as I got up to leave. I sighed and thought, _It's just one game. The Finals. Even if Trevor is mad, I'll go "cheer" him on or something. _

My mom greeted me as she opened the door. She was either really happy today or my dad had just snuck some vodka in her water. She _never _greeted me at the door. Ever. My eye twitched nervously because she hadn't really said anything yet. Her lips tilted in unison with min and she finally cracked. "My sweet Raven has a boyfriend!"

Her arms wrapped me in a vice-like hug, cutting off my way of breathing. Giving her one of my _I'm-totally-lost _looks.

"Well, Mrs. Mitchell called and said that you were attending Trevor's soccer game."

"Mom, that doesn't mean he's my _boyfriend._"

"I know, but, it seems like it." I rolled my eyes incredulously and slid into the kitchen. Grabbing a quick snack to satisfy my hunger, I jogged up to my room and shut the door. Nightmare jumped into my arms and started to lick my face. After putting her down gently, I picked up the still-alive rose and smiled. He still cared. Since I was happy, I decided, _Oh, what the hell? It's a game where guys kick a ball into a net. That's...fun, I guess._

I pulled my black scarf from my closet and wrapped it around my neck in case it got too cold. Something told me I should bring my black parasol (You know, that fancy word for umbrella) but I didn't want to go dragging it around at the game. My mom called for me to hurry up and I splashed on some eye-liner before heading down. My brother, Nerd Boy, smirked and waggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at him and went to wait by the door.

Becky showed up shortly after and waved me to hurry up. "Matt asked you to pick me up?" I asked, getting into her car.

"Uh, yeah," she said in a matter-of-factly tone. I gave her a sweet smile hoping she would find it somewhat sarcastic. "So, you know your '_thing_' with Trevor?"

Turning my head to look at her, I asked, "What do you mean?"

She gave me an eye roll and retorted, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about 'cause you know _exactly _what I mean."

Giving her a sigh, I said the most common thing any girl would say when her heart has confused feelings, "I don't know what that thing is."

We arrived at the outdoor stadium early and parked in what seemed to be the last parking spot on earth. "Like honestly!" Becky exclaimed. "I saw a corvette, a _corvette, _take up two spaces"

I chuckled lowly and tried not to pay attention to the gawking people nearby. Sheesh, have they not seen the shade black? We stepped through the archway and nearly ran back out when an uproar of screaming voices greeted us. My mouth dropped open as I saw so many students jumping and hollering. The semi-finals were nothing compared to what we were seeing now.

"Hey, isn't that Micah?" Becky asked. "She's in our gym class remember?"

My eyes followed her pointing finger and noticed a girl walking up and down the bleachers...with a tray of peanuts in her hands. I instantly burst out laughing and had to hold onto Becky's arm for support. When I had settled down, we found two empty spots (that were _fortunately_) close enough to see who the players were when they were running across the field. The commentator filled the speakers and said Dullsville's High soccer team members. _Welcome to the 7__th__ annual junior's soccer competition. Austin Whissell, Tristan Fairclough, Nick Jonas, Kadell Thomas, James Lightwood... _

The announcer said the name after name for our team, Matt and Trevor the final two. He did the same for the opposing team, _Allan Gracer Elite School _afterwards. Becky and I jumped from our seats and cheered as the game came to a start. Both teams _really _had trouble playing the game because Kyana Hatch was the referee. "My god," Becky whined. "Can't they just play the game?"

"Well, what do you expect?" I questioned. "She's pretty, nice and loves soccer."

"And running?"

"Yeah, that too."

Becky shrugged and continued to watch the game anyways. Tristan and Austin created a nice play and shot the first goal. Allan Gracer's aggressiveness grew higher as they refused to back down from letting us have the championship title. Micah's voice broke through the intense air and the whole row told her to shut up. Micah left without another word. Wasn't selling peanuts like for a baseball game or something?

Shrugging off the random question, I focused my attention back to the game. Nick had just slide-tackled, and totally hit the ball, when Kyana said it would be a penalty because it was in the box and he tripped the guy first.

Bullshit.

Over half the crowd booed as number 8 sent the ball to hit the back of the net in the matter of less than two seconds. Allan Gracer's fans cheered wildly as the score became a tie of 1-1. Halftime sounded minutes later and many took off for breaks. The players were heading for their change room and I couldn't help but notice Trevor scanning the crowd for something. For me, maybe?

At that time, the cheerleader's came out and over half the male population at the game whipped back their heads and looked as if they'd get nosebleeds right then and there. Jennifer and her zombie minions were good alright, but they looked like complete amateurs compared to Allan Gracer's cheerleaders. Damn, Jennifer looked so bad right now.

Meh, whatever. I wouldn't be surprised if she flashed everyone just to win the guys' attention again. Becky left to buy herself a hot dog and so I sat there yet once again alone. A bright flash startled me and I turned my head to see what happened. Lulu, the head of our decorating/party/yearbook/all that crap committee, stood with a huge camera beside me. "Sorry," he mumbled. "We decided to reaction shots for this game."

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Reaction for what?"

He nodded at the now empty field and I gave him a look filled with pure confusion. "But there's nothing there? Isn't that kinda...boring?" I said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, and that's why _you _got your picture taken to fit the 'boring reaction'." He said, leaving out the "you moron" at the end of his sentence. Folding my arms across my chest, I watched him leave and waited for the second half to begin. The chatter of voices grew louder as students began to fill the empty spaces again. Becky returned with her hot dog and started babbling on about her and Matt, all the while advertising the food in her mouth.

Fortunately, Kyana blew her whistle to start the game once more. The ball was passed around again and again. It was really agonizing to see _no one_ break the tie! It was gonna be like the last game, wasn't it? Someone's going to score at the end of the game, sealing the victory for their team. Trevor was getting frustrated, but I knew he wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.

Looking up, I noticed that the sky had turned darker...with rainclouds. Ugh. Please make it rain _after_ the game, when I'm _inside _my house. The three strikers, Austin, Trevor and Tristan, advanced with the ball, creating 'the weave' play. The game would be done in a few minutes and I knew both teams didn't want to go into penalty kicks. The crowd gasped as Allan Gracer striked the ball and hit the crossbar. Number 9 went for the rebound and missed the net by that much. Their coach jumped off the ground in frustration but applauded them anyways. The audience cheered even louder, the stadium rumbling with excitement.

The ball was in our possession, James carrying the ball up the field. He got around the defender and sent the perfect thru ball to Trevor, who was currently on the run. Trevor received the ball with his head and shot it into the net while in the air. Dullsville's team hooted and cheered knowing they were going to claim victory. The student body erupted in cheers, jumping up and down, Becky and I one of the many.

Kyana blew her whistle, signalling it as a 'no goal'. Trevor screamed in complete disagreement and their whole team went to argue with the ref. I knew you shouldn't do that, because you could get kicked out of the game but come _no_, that was s_o _a fair goal! I heard a couple of students chant that it wasn't offside at all and that the goal should be counted. Kyana shook her head in disapproval and was about to walk away when Austin grabbed her forearm and snapped her back to him. He whispered something in her ear. And I watched her features bubble up, Woosh, what a freaking bribe! Oh, well. Kyana blew her whistle and made a gesture of apology and declared it as a goal. Dullsville's fans shot up and cheered, cameras flashing and scarves wailing around. Becky and I screamed like crazy and I had a good sense of déjà vu. Our team was praising Trevor and giving pats on the back and high fives.

Jennifer and her zombies were just as mad as the rest of us, awaiting their turn to congratulate them. My heart beat faster as I walked down the bleachers, realizing this was exactly what I did before I saw Trevor break my heart at his previous game. My hands gripped the railing hard, the only thing separating me from running onto the field, pull him into my arms and tell him how amazing he was. Trevor broke free from the suffocating crowd and caught my eyes. The same time Jennifer stepped onto the field as well.

We were all a few metres away from one another, standing so still, it was as if we were frozen in time. Jennifer's eyes were locked on my face, his eyes were locked on mine. His face changed and he smirked at Jennifer. She stood up straighter, waiting for him to come to her. My eyes went teary as I realized that his decision had been made.

_Alexander, _my conscious whispered. His name sparked something inside of me, but it was just a spark, one that could easily be burned out. My feet felt like concrete as I forced them to turn. Turn and walk away from Trevor. I ascended the bleachers slowly, not paying attention to the cheering fans, the colourful confetti or the blaring trumpets.

Just then, a hand grasped my own and I stopped. This familiar hand that held with such care when needed. My stray hair blew soundlessly in the wind, as a single tear escaped my eye. If I turned, he would hurt me again.

But I loved him.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to look straight into those blue eyes. Trevor's eyes.

For a moment, I wanted nothing more to get lost into his eyes, but then I remembered. He can't love me. He _won't._ He loves Jennifer and he's showed it very clear. Just a moment ago I was in love with this crazy boy, but now? I don't know.

_Alexander._

My mind whispered again. I grabbed onto that last bit of hope before I fell into Trevor's charm. My hands gripped in on it selves and I gritted my teeth saying, "Alexander still loves me."

And just like earlier today, his face filled with rage- the angriest I've ever seen him. "God Raven,  
he puffed. "You're so damn naïve. When will you finally understand that he will _never come back!_" He spoke the last three words precisely, making them ring in my head again and again. My lips quivered slightly, not believing a word he was saying.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, fury and anger boiling inside of me. Part of me knew that I'd been shying from the truth this whole time. But the other part just couldn't stand anymore lies. Tears filled my eyes and I stepped closer to him. We were so close our breath mingled together. His forehead creased as his eyes finally understood how much pain I've gone through. I laid my hand against his cheek, my pale skin blazing in contrast to his.

Although it killed me to do so, I did the only thing that would end this, the only thing I could do now: I lied.

Closing my eyes briefly, I opened them and stared dead into his. "Alexander," my voice cracked. "Loves me." I willed my voice to come out strong, but even _I _felt uncertainty sound through my words.

His eyes blazed like blue fire as he ripped my hand from his face. "When will you get through your freaking head that he _doesn't love you!_" His hands were on my shoulders, shaking me violently. "I can't stand this anymore. I don't want to lie to you again. For once in my freaking perfect life I'm not going to _pretend_!"

My body just completely shut down. "But- I thought Alexander- he still…"

"_Raven! _Alexander doesn't love you! Never has, _never will_! _I _was the one who gave you those presents! _I _was the one who wrote the note! _I _didn't leave you!" Did you ever stop and think that maybe _I_ _love you too_?"

My lips were glued shut as his question hit me hard. Trevor. Trevor was the one who gave me those gifts. It was _him _who had given the feather. The teddy bear.

His heart.

_I _was the one he loved, not her. My eye-liner caused my teardrops to turn black as they ran down my cheeks. I looked into his eyes and smiled. His sweet laughter filled the air as he pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"I'm sorry." I murmured gently. He simply shook his head and buried his face in my hair. The crowd cheered once again, oblivious to the fact that two people had just confessed their love for one another. The band started their victory song as Dullsville's team paraded through the bleachers. I smiled again and looked at Trevor.

A raindrop had fallen on his cheek, several more coming on top of my head. They mixed with my black teardrops, causing me to grimace. "Ugh. I hate the rain." I complained.

He pulled me closer, my head resting against his neck. His lips came down to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be your umbrella from now on."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**I'd like to thank ALL the people who reviewed, and have been EXTREMELY patient with me. :) Hope you enjoyed it and consider reading stories that I've written and will be writing. A SPECIAL THANKS to my bestie and fellow writer SILLY SOUL for being there to help :)**

**ps. A quick survey, (answer in your review) Mortal Instruments FF, Hunger Games FF, or Vampire Academy FF?**

**WHICH ONE? **

**-TRUsong**


End file.
